


Training Buddies

by LostInTheThicket



Category: Marvel, Street Fighter
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Condoms, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff and Smut, I'm Not Ashamed, I'm Sorry, Intercrural Sex, Kinktober, Massages, Only Heroes Do That, Praise Kink, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords, Teacher/Student Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 15:26:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16411067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostInTheThicket/pseuds/LostInTheThicket
Summary: During his vacation, Mickey Villanueva is greeted by another guest: his sweetest, dearest friend Sakura Kasugano. Hearing about the rumours of Decapre's... 'interesting' night, Sakura's curiosity allows her to make good of a rare opportunity.An opportunity to get some valuable training and onehellof a workout. (Kinktober 2018)





	Training Buddies

**Author's Note:**

> **DISCLAIMER:** Sakura Kasugano and Decapre's owned by Capcom. SHiELD's owned by Disney and Marvel. Mickey V? Owned by meeeeee.
> 
> Well, I made this one-shot. I'm sorry for all the Ryu/Sakura folks out there. Trust me. I see it, too! But my mind wandered and I can't stop writing. I'm sorry! D: Consider this a... _non-canon_ romp between best friends. ...With benefits. By the way, this is post-SFV/Third Strike, so Sakura's, like, 21-25 or something.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy this one-shot! It's dirty and in need of a time-out. Just like me. 
> 
> (The prompts are in the tags. ...Also, fine-tuned some things here and there for y'all.)

Former SHIELD agent **Mickey Villanueva** yawns, shaking his curly locks as he heads for the door in his new home in Queens. Hearing the doorbell, he makes his way to the front door, opening it with narrow eyes. Suddenly, he’s met with a surprise…

“Mickey-san!”

Suddenly, a small bundle of energy races to him, hugging him close. **Sakura Kasugano** , still in the same outfit from their first meeting, looks up at him with a smile. This time, though, she wears sleek, black yoga pants.

“Oh, shit! What’s good, Sakura? Come here!” Mickey says as he hugs her, twirling her around as she giggles. “Did you get my message?”

“Yup! I did _lots_ of training for our next rematch!”

“Sweet! It shows!”

Mickey looks at Sakura’s athletic physique. Showcasing her muscles, she turns to Mickey with a wide grin on her face. Mickey smiles and nods in approval, drinking some chocolate milk. That is until Sakura smirks…

“Thanks, Mickey-san! Although…I heard from Decapre that you two had a pretty great night together!”

Mickey spits out some of it as Sakura giggles. “Mein Gott! ...Oh, Decapre!” He chuckles, wiping a bead of nervous sweat from his forehead. “So, what brings you to my world?”

“Oh, I was with Delta Red. Cammy, Chun-Li, even Guile. They’re all at the Facility!”

“What about Ryu?”

Sakura frowns a bit. “Hmm, no, I’m afraid. Ryu-san politely declined. He said that ‘there’s so much more I need to do’. You know, after we barely survived the Illuminati. He wants to get stronger, just like me!”

Mickey nods, proud that Ryu and Sakura share his similar mindset. He looks at his house clothes and chuckles. “Cool, cool. Come on in!” Sakura nods before she gets an idea. Mickey sees a curious smirk on her face as he raises an eyebrow. “You okay, meine Freundin?”

“Yeah, yeah!” Sakura utters. “Umm, I kinda want to train a bit more…”

“More?! You’re a machine, Kasugano! Hell, I wish I had your—”

Suddenly, Sakura hugs Mickey tight and looks up at him with a giggle. “Decapre was a lot happier last time I saw her. It’s like she had… some special training or something.”

Mickey shakes his head with a smile. “You _ooze_ happiness, Sakura…”

“Yeah, but… I wanna know her secret. Your secret! Can you teach me? Please?”

“Well, I…” Mickey shakes his head.

“I’ll treat you to some yakiniku,” Sakura sings with a wink.

Mickey pauses. He sees Sakura’s puppy-dog expression as he grins. To Mickey, Sakura’s a go-getter. Someone he loves unconditionally. They’ve been through some tough times, but they persevered through it. Despite his demonic companion **Soundclash** and their odd silence, Mickey tentatively obliges.

“Sure,” Mickey grins, “Lemme head upstairs and get into more 'welcome-y' clothes, okay?” He motions to his pyjama pants and simple shirt before dashing up the stairs...

* * *

Mickey heads upstairs as he enters his room. _Thankfully, it’s clean._ As soon as he turns around, he sees Sakura…with raised eyebrows and a teasing smirk.

“I never thought you’d be a neat freak, too,” she says.

“Shut up,” Mickey replies with a chuckle. “Damn! You’re fast.”

“I know. I got it from my training.” Sakura winks as she stretches. “Man, it’s been a long week. It’s a good thing I have the weekend off!” She takes off her uniform jacket, revealing her red sports bra.

“Jesus!” Mickey says, shielding his eyes. “You're changing in my room. This is _totally_ not a weird-ass moment, Sakura…”

“I'm just doing this so I can show you my physique. You know...like the time I saw you doing push-ups half-naked?”

“That was _ONE_ time! Besides, you spooked me!”

“Uh-huh, hehe. You left the door unlocked.”

“...First time for everything, you know that.”

Sakura laughs and scoffs, shaking her head. She focuses on her physique in the mirror. “Hey, Mickey-san! I got new pants! Like it?”

She wiggles her butt as Mickey takes a quick peek. Shamefully, he slowly gets aroused as he sees Sakura shake her butt from side to side. Hearing her giggles, he sighs before he stands behind her in front of the mirror.

“Yeah, they look good. But I wanna see your muscles, first. Let’s see if that training paid off,” Mickey says.

Sakura promptly flexes her arms and strikes a pose as she looks back at him. “Oh, it paid off, alright! I can even beat Ken, now!”

 _'Holy shit. She’s that powerful, now?!'_ Mickey thinks to himself. Suddenly, he hears a familiar, deep voice in his mind...Soundclash.

 _'_ **_Read between the lines, Boss. Can’t believe you’re so fuckin’ blind!'_ **

_'I’m not!'_

They scoff. **_'_ _Well_ , _prove t' me you’re not! Couldn’t hurt!'_**

Their voice fades, leaving Mickey's thoughts to himself. Taking the time to walk up behind Sakura, he examines her muscles. Impressed at her superior definition and vascularity, he flexes his own muscles. “Yo, you’re ripped! Damn. Wish I had your resolve.”

Sakura chuckles. “Well, Mickey-san, I wish I had your stamina.” She sees Mickey rub his hands all over her arms. “A bit hands-on, huh?”

Mickey immediately withdraws. “Oh, shit. My bad, meine Freundin! Didn’t mean to—”

“I didn’t say stop. You know, we can be training buddies. We can bounce ideas off of one another. What do ya think?” she says with a smile.

“Hmm,” Mickey ponders. _What the hell is Sakura getting at?_ However, he gets his answer through Sakura’s expression as she blushes a bit. “Hold up. Are you blushing, Sakura?”

“...No.”

“Why you lyin', huh? You’re blushing. You’re hiding something. …I can hear your heartbeat. Hell, even _without_ powers, I can tell...”

Sakura panics. _Damn, he’s good_. “Um, yeah. …Like I mentioned before, Decapre’s so happy now. And, well, I…I want to impress Ryu-san one day! I have quite the path ahead of me and I wanna get better. No matter what.”

“Is that right?” says Mickey, raising an eyebrow, curious at the proposal Sakura's trying to make.

“Mhm. One day, I…I feel like I could show that ‘different kind of strength’ I mentioned to Ryu-san a while ago. If anyone can teach that to me other than him, I…I’d like that person to be you," Sakura chuckles.

It’s the cutest chuckle Mickey’s heard. Without words, Mickey stands still.

Sakura’s eyes widen, confused at his silence. “Mickey-san? Are you—Oh!”

Mickey slides off her yoga pants slowly, revealing her smooth, perky butt behind her red boyshorts. He chuckles to himself, rubbing it slowly. _I can’t._

“I ain't like most trainers, martial arts or otherwise. My training? It’s going to be thorough. Are you prepared to deal with the risks?”

“I’m...I'm prepared, Mickey-san.”

“It’s gonna be tough.” _I shouldn’t_.

Sakura turns and gestures to Mickey’s pants. He shrugs and blushes as she shakes her head with a smirk. She slowly removes his pants and boxers at the same time, seeing his soon-to-be throbbing erection. She looks up, her eyes sparkling with eagerness.

“I’m ready…Mickey-sensei.”

Mickey smiles. _Mickey-sensei. Sounds nice._ “Just this once, okay?”

“I know this is weird but I'm just...curious,” Sakura blushes. “Could you help me out? Pretty please?”

Mickey gets Sakura to stand up as he takes her chin. She smiles. “For you, meine Freundin? Anything," he says with his toothy grin.

_But I will. For her. I owe her that much…_

* * *

Later, Mickey takes Sakura near the bedroom cabinet, spinning her around. Crouching down, he buries his face behind her. She chuckles and moans a bit, feeling his licks.

“...Ready… for the start of your training? Your kicks are great, but they can be taxing. I’m gonna help your thigh muscles out,” Mickey says, rubbing Sakura’s hips. "It'll reduce cramps."

“Thigh muscle workout, huh? Hehe, okay. I’m game!” Sakura smiles, brimming with glee.

“You’re amazing when you’re like this, you know?” says Mickey with a smile, kissing her head. Happy her personality’s making his day better, Sakura laughs before he clears his throat. “Erm, I mean--Are you ready, Acolyte Kasugano?"

Sakura nods with a cute giggle as she wiggles her butt slowly. Mickey places his cock – hard as stone – through Sakura’s thighs like a car gliding through a tunnel. He starts slow, holding on to her hips and giving them a rub. 

“You’re a bad influence, you know that?” Sakura says with a teasing undertone, moaning softly. “This is supposed to ‘help my thigh muscles’?”

Mickey chuckles. "My training's second-to-none!"

"Uh-huh. Hehehe."

Mickey kisses Sakura’s neck up and down as she moans in response. Sliding in and out, Sakura sees the throbbing erection rubbing her sex under it, dripping with eagerness. She moans Mickey’s name as he leans in close with a grin.

“Besides, you know it'll help,” Mickey replies back, his voice lower than normal. “Judging from those soft giggles, it's working, ain’t it?”

“Maybe,” Sakura purrs. “...A little bit.”

“Oh, yeah?” Mickey groans as he holds on to Sakura’s hips.

“...Yeah. Hibiki-san’s endurance training isn’t…mmm…like this, but…this is kinda easy, hehe,” Sakura giggles.

There’s no denying that Ryu’s still her favourit, but as she sees Mickey in this rare state, Sakura’s mind wanders. Her recent adventures with Mickey, his firm but kind words, his charm and focus. Even thinking about his raw, animalistic side right now causes Sakura to enjoy herself, experiencing a fun romp between best friends.

A  _new_ kind of training.

Pounding harder, squeals escape Sakura’s lips as she presses a finger to her lips. She works her hips back and forth, seeing the tip of Mickey’s erection hitting her wet boyshorts. She whispers her naughty thoughts to Mickey as he grins, softly biting her finger.

“I… I think I’m getting the hang of it!” Sakura says playfully.

Her moans sound like nothing Mickey has heard before, the happiness and lust emanating from her driving him wild. Fucking her thighs, slapping sounds echo around the room with sharp sighs and Mickey’s compliments.

“Good girl,” Mickey whispers, kissing Sakura’s cheek. “I knew you would.”

She blushes and giggles, enjoying his sweet words and her ‘erotic training’. “Well, you’re a bad boy,” Sakura counters, biting her lip. “What happened to ‘training buddies’, huh?”

Mickey's hips move faster. “Oh, it's like that, meine Freundin? Wanna kick it up a notch, huh?” His hands find their way up Sakura’s body, rubbing until he stops at her sports bra. His hands slide under it, rubbing her breasts over and over again, causing Sakura to buck her hips faster. Mickey’s swearing and Sakura's squeals are like music to their ears.

Sakura looks back, blushing with impure thoughts running through her mind. “Yes, please,” she says in a lustful, giddy tone. “Ya think you can do that, Mickey-sensei? Mmm…Hmm? Think you can handle teaching someone like me?”

Mickey thrusts his hips into Sakura’s, hearing his thighs slap against her soft ass. Stimulated by her soft moans, his nose connects with hers. “Can _you_ handle my advanced training? Think you can handle…what’s next?”

Sakura’s eyes widen seeing Mickey fucking her thighs like one of Honda’s patented hand slaps. Her slow breathing turns to shivers as she turns, holding Mickey’s neck while she bites her lip. “ _Hai_. Sorry if I…stumble sometimes, Mickey-sensei. Mm, it’s okay if you…punish me.”

Sakura’s adorable personality gets Mickey incredibly hard as he hears a soft groan. She sees a bit of pre-cum leaking from him as she gasps.

“Gott, why are you so…god-damn difficult?!” Mickey bellows with a hard, animalistic groan.

His thrusts end with a forceful smack against their hips, causing Sakura to shiver and moan loudly from a small release.

“Ahn!” She laughs, feeling Mickey squeezing her breasts. He buries his face in her shoulder as she rubs his head. “You’re such a stern teacher, Sensei! Haha! Take it easy, okay?”

She then rubs Mickey’s cock through her boyshorts before Mickey stops her. “Wait, wait, wait, heh. You’re gonna make me come.”

“...Oh, well, I hope not. Because I don’t want to come, too.”

Mickey whispers in her ear. “I’m going to teach you something that requires effort, a bit of pain, and some patience. You think you can keep up with me?”

“I kicked your butt before,” Sakura says, licking her lip with a cocky smirk. “Do your worst.”

Mickey shrugs, impressed by his frisky friend’s witty retort. Sakura was always a bit of a tomboy, eager to impress others. Seeing this side of her, however, was a new experience for him. Her cute, bubbly personality. Her innocence. Her impressively curvy, athletic body. Besides Decapre’s submissive side, it turns him on like nothing else.

Looking back, Sakura wiggles her ass in the air. She places Mickey’s hard erection between her cheeks, rubbing it up and down. “C’mon, Mickey-sensei. I’ve seen the way you looked at my butt when I practice my kicks," she grins. "Don’t lie. Just…take it easy, okay?”

Hearing her words, Mickey chuckles as he takes some lube. “Okay. Say ‘green’ if you’re ready, ‘yellow’ if you want me to slow down, and ‘red’ to stop. Sounds good?” Sakura nods. “Would you like me to continue your training session?”

“ _Hai_ , Mickey-sensei!” Sakura whispers back, ready for some new ‘training’. Mickey lubes his hands and her ass, massaging the latter intensely. “G-Green…”

“You know, Sakura, one day, someone’s gonna be a lucky person,” Mickey says. He starts to knead Sakura’s ass, making sure to rub every inch of it.

Sakura’s breaths start to get heavy as she giggles a bit. “Why? Jealous?” she utters before she sticks her tongue out.

“Nah. Maybe in the future, I think Decapre and I will be fine. One day. But if you get with Ryu? Well, lemme tell ya. He’s gonna be mad lucky to get a pupil like you…”

It’s at _this_ moment that Mickey hears a phrase of pure shamelessness leaves Sakura’s lips. She turns her head and smiles. “Yeah, I hope so. But today, Mickey-sensei? _You’re_ my teacher,” she says with a naughty giggle. “Show me your moves…and train me. Don't hold back.”

Mickey leans back, stunned by Sakura’s vulgar statement. Soundclash's voice echoes in his mind.

**_'Well, you heard her, Boss. Do it!'_ **

Getting the green light all around, Mickey nods with a grin. He slides a finger slowly inside Sakura’s asshole. A sharp sigh soon follows as Sakura’s moans are mixed with pain and pleasure. Mickey fingers Sakura’s ass, keeping up a slow but steady rhythm.

Mickey takes off Sakura’s clothes as she gasps with a lustful grin. “Hands on the cabinet.”

Sakura complies, wanting to endure every moment of this training session. Now with two lubed fingers inside, Sakura’s pain slowly fades as she starts bucking her hips into them.

“Is this what it feels like…when you put… _that_ in?” she moans, gesturing to Mickey’s erection.

“A little bit, yeah. But it’ll feel bigger and with a condom wrapped around it,” Mickey replies back. His fingers start picking up speed, fingering Sakura.

She squeals as her wetness drips to the floor. “Ahn! C-condom, huh?” she says, biting back a loud moan.

Mickey rubs Sakura’s ass, relaxing her with a smile. “Yeah! ‘In training and in battle, proper preparation’s key.’ Words to live by.”

Sakura’s hips start to move faster. “Looks like…mnf…Ryu-san’s words got to you, didn't it? Hehe. Are you _sure_ you’re not jealous?”

Mickey turns her around. “Okay, okay. A little bit. Just a bit. Heh. But you wanna know what _you’re_ gonna get?”

Sakura smiles, biting her lip. “Mmm, what is it, M-Mickey-sensei?”

Now sensing she’s ready, Mickey raises her head slightly. He rubs her cheek as she smiles, staring into each other’s eyes. “Valuable training you’ll never forget…mi amiga.”

"Oh, I'm so lucky you're such a charmer!" Sakura giggles as the duo laughs.

 _Silence_.

Mickey looks puzzled, trying to find a way to say something. Fortunately, Sakura picks up on his nervousness.

"We can kiss... if-if you want to," she whispers softly.

"Okay," Mickey whispers back. "Ready?"

" _Hai..._ "

They both lean in for a kiss; their kisses are quick but passionate, showcasing the love they have for one another. It’s not a deep-seated, romantic love. It’s deeper than that, one of fondness, appreciation, and devotion. The two smile as Mickey rubs Sakura’s cheek one more time.

“Mmm, such a quick learner. Are you ready, _Sakura-kun?”_ grins Mickey, softly pinching one of Sakura's soft nipples with his other hand.

Sakura scoffs and giggles. “Oh, I’m ready… _Mickey-chan_.” From behind, she rubs her hand all over his chest.

Mickey gasps in shock. “Heh. Hey, easy now. I’m a bit of a _different_ teacher than Ryu.”

Sakura moans and shivers, some of her juices dripping to the floor. “Well, it’s like you said. I’m a quick learner, Sensei. …Teach me.”

Mickey nods as he wraps a condom over his dick. He begins to slide the tip of his cock slowly in Sakura’s asshole, rubbing her freshly-lubed ass for support. She slowly rubs Mickey’s chest in response, whispering compliments. Mickey starts to set a slow pace.

“Are you okay? Remember the words.” He starts to slide deeper, but the sensations force a struggling Sakura to push him out a bit.

She closes her eyes and nods. “Mmmhmm...Green. ...Wait, red! Red, please! Sorry…”

Mickey stops, leaning forward to rub Sakura's back. She whispers for him to continue, feeling him slide the tip in her asshole once more. Rubbing her ass and her back, Mickey tells Sakura to breathe as they try not to slip. Following his words, Sakura does so with a smile.

“It’s okay. This _is_ a training session, after all,” Mickey says as Sakura giggles.

“Understood, Mickey-sensei. …G-Green. Slow, okay?”

Without a second thought, Mickey slowly slides his erection deeper into Sakura’s dark hole. Deeper and deeper, every inch of his cock finds its way deeper inside. After some give and take, his dick is buried inside her perky, round ass. The friction and seeing him bottom out causes Sakura to moan in Japanese, rubbing Mickey’s abs. He frowns, but she relieves his worries.

“It’s okay. …I’m, mmm, I’m okay.”

“Good, Sakura,” Mickey says, reaching around to grab one of her breasts. “This training session will be short, but…it’s gonna be tough. It’s gonna come in waves, so I need you to get ready.”

“ _Hai_ ,” Sakura whispers back. “I’m…ready, Sensei.”

Suddenly, Mickey temporarily steps out of character. “Sakura?”

Sakura turns slowly to meet his gaze. “Yeah?”

"I love it when you rub my chest like that," he whispers heatedly, squeezing Sakura's breast.

"Mmm, yeah?" She rubs his chest faster in response, her trembling moans escape through a naughty grin.

"Let me know when the pain’s gone. Because when it does, I’m gonna fuck you _really_ hard."

Sakura bites her lip as she rubs herself slowly.

"Just prepare yourself, meine Freundin...Wait. You're touching yourself?"

"Mnf, yeah, Mickey-sensei. Do you...want me to stop? Hmm?" Sakura moans with a squeak. Mickey's hands then shift to her shoulders, massaging them as he shakes his head. “Okay. Mmm, tell me when...you’re gonna...you know. It’s _your_ training session, too.”

She winks, causing Mickey to bite his lip. This feeling is unlike anything the two friends felt before. The friction and the pressure almost become too much for them to take, but their combined willpower and stamina prevail through it. Besides, seeing them squirm started to really turn each other on.

Mickey nods, sliding his cock in and out of Sakura’s ass. The friction felt so good, he uses more lube to oil her back, causing Sakura to moan. Moving to his mirror, she sees her impaled on his cock. “Wow…”

“You’re an amazing pupil,” Mickey utters, rubbing his hands all over Sakura’s curvy body, massaging her breasts. “Mmm. So strong…and so determined. You’re a pro.”

“You love it, don’t you?” moans Sakura, matching Mickey’s pace as she rubs her clit.

Mickey removes his shirt, leaving the best friends bare as they enjoy their training. “Oh, you know it! ...You might force me to break my record.”

“Ahn…Heh, you’re so deep. It feels weird,” Sakura says with a giggle. “But, it’s starting to feel really...really good, heh.”

Mickey sets a quicker pace, burying himself deeper into Sakura’s ass. He holds on to her shoulders as her high-pitched squeaks and cute grunts flood the room. She rubs her clit faster, hoping to make the feeling go away with a bang.

“M-Mickey-sensei!”

‘Mmm, yeah, _Liebchen_?”

“I…Wait. Wh-what does…oh, gosh…that mean? Mmm…”

“It means…that you’re a…mmm…sweetheart.” Mickey’s hips smack against Sakura’s ass as his rhythm picks up speed.

She smiles. “Yeah? Hehe, thanks. Hey? L-Let's work... up... a sweat. O-Okay?”

“Yeah.” He senses Sakura matching his speed, now holding on to her arms. She pushes back as her breasts bounce up and down, hearing the slapping sounds that fill the room.

“C’mon, Mickey-sensei! Make me… sweat! Uhh! Make me… work!” she moans loudly. “You said this will be…tough! Mmm, oh, crap. Hehe, you’re kinda big…”

Without delay, Mickey lays on his bed as Sakura gasps. Resting her back on top of his chest, her ass still envelops Mickey’s erection. “You asked for this!”

Sakura bites her lip. “I’m… ready if you are!”

“S-Sakura?”

“ _Hai,_ Mickey-sensei?”

“Keep on touching yourself. I want us to come at the same time. Understood?”

“Yes, Sensei!” she moans, rubbing her dripping sex as fast as she can before coming.

He starts to pound his hips deeper into her ass, fucking her hard. Hearing her cries of pleasure, Mickey roars Sakura’s name as he grips her hips. Her squeaky moans and muttering of his name drive him wild. “I’m gonna… lose it!”

“Yeah! I… Ahn, ahn…Keep pounding me like that! Sensei… Please! I’m gonna…”

“Sakura! You’re gonna come soon?” He sees Sakura rub her clit as fast as she can. He encourages her by whispering sexy compliments in her ear, pinching her small nipples.

“Mmm!  _Iku…_ ”

“The next time we do this, I’ll take off the ‘training wheels’, heh,” Mickey whispers. “The next session’s gonna be tough. Think you can take it raw?”

“I.. uh… can take it! Ahn!” She groans, trying not to squirt from those words. “Promise me you...won’t hold anything...back. You’re gonna…hold me real tight? Huh?”

“Yeah.” Together, they grab Sakura's breasts.

“And just…work up a sweat with me? Mmm! L-Like… ooh… like I know you can?”

“Yes… Don’t say that… You’re gonna make me… break character…”

“Train me… mmm… until I break? Until...  _you_ break?”

Mickey curses under his breath, stifling loud moans as he fucks Sakura’s ass without mercy. Using one of his hands to hold on to her breast, he decides to make Sakura’s release even better by rubbing her slit for her. “Until I can’t… fuck you anymore, Kasugano! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!”

Sakura grips the bedsheets, moaning with high-pitched squeaks. Her ass jiggles, slapping against Mickey’s thighs until it stings. “Yeah?! Do it! ...F-Fuck, right there! Don’t you stop!” She rubs her other breast, emitting a surprisingly lustful tone to her voice. "Fuck me 'til you can't... _fuck_ me anymore! Yeeees!"

“Gott! Are you gonna come, Sakura?”

“Almost!”

“Are you gonna come with my cock in your ass?!”

“Yeah! I'm holdin' on!”

“Good girl! Keep it up! Just...Oh, fuck!”

Hearing those words causes Sakura to bounce on Mickey’s cock like no tomorrow. She rests on Mickey’s body as the room is filled with a cocktail of moaning phrases in English, Japanese, German, and Spanish.

The sounds are relentless as sweat drips from their bodies. Fucking each other like rabbits, it’s not long until Sakura’s sex drips and Mickey’s balls twitch. Their breathing quickens. Their bodies are close. He squeezes her breasts as they scream each other’s name. Mickey thrusts one more time as his eyes flash red.

**_It’s time._ **

“M-Mickey-sen-sensei! Ri-Right there! _Gaman dekinai!_ Here it comes! I’m coming! _Iku, iku, iku! Ikuuuuuuu!_ ” yells Sakura as she starts to shiver.

“Gott! Gott, me too! Sakura… I’m… I’m comin’, too! Get… Get ready!” shouts Mickey, ready to burst. Suddenly, Sakura uses her dexterity to slowly pop off Mickey’s cock, taking off his condom to his surprise. “Sakura?!”

“Trust me, 'kay?” She quickly rubs his cock up and down, looking at it with pure lust. “Do it, Sensei! Come...ahn, come with your new pupil!”

“Hah! Ready?!”

“ _Hai! Dashite!_ Do it!”

Hearing Sakura catching her breath and rubbing her through her release, Mickey ends up into a tailspin. He roars her name before he releases, raising his hips high as his eyes glow bright red. Sakura holds his cock tight, taking jets and jets of cum in her mouth. Hollowing out her cheeks, she deepthroats him, wasting not a drop. Mickey responds by wrapping her body tight, lapping the wetness from her sex. They shiver with muffled moans, feeling each other coming like crazy.

* * *

 

With their orgasms coming to an end, Mickey crumples on the bed. “ _Ay,_ _Dios_ fuckin’ _Mio_! Heh, great job, Sakura. Good,” he says, panting throughout his afterglow. “You crushed it! …Proud of you.”

Sakura pants and smiles, swallowing shortly after. Laying belly-first next to him, she shows him her mouth as he chuckles. “Thanks for the lesson, Mickey-sensei. Oh, we’re definitely not telling anyone in our worlds about this.”

“Hell no, _amiga!_ Like hell we will,” Mickey chuckles with a smile. “Besides, I don’t think I can move for a while.”

They laugh as Sakura nods with a shrug. “I don’t think I can _walk_ for a while! But, I think this training session might help me one day.”

“Good. All in a day’s fuckin’ work!” Mickey raises a triumphant finger in the air.

"Language, gosh!" Sakura giggles. “Hey, maybe next time, we can keep up our roles on your streets. I really am a good student.”

Mickey sighs. “I’ll think about it…”

Sakura rubs his chest as she raises an eyebrow. “Well, don’t keep me waiting. This was kinda fun!”

Mickey nods. “You got it… ‘Sis’.”

Shaking her head, Sakura lightly thumps him on the nose. “You’re such a _terrible_ brother figure!” She jokes.

“I know!” He teases back. “But, if anything else, I spoil you rotten, don't I?”

Sakura smiles. Suddenly, she kisses Mickey’s cheek. “That ‘raw’ training session? Let’s do it in the future, ‘kay?”

Mickey raises an eyebrow and grins. “Alright,” he says, kissing Sakura’s forehead. “I’m gonna make a reservation for yakiniku. I’m gonna take a long shower. And then... I'm gonna make breakfast in bed...”

“It’s 2:15 p.m., Mickey-san!” Sakura says, giggling at how silly Mickey looks.

Mickey slips a bit, but he maintains focus. “I know!”

_**The End** _

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback will be appreciated. It's okay if you yell at me. I know.
> 
> Stay Golden. Later days. <3 - Thicket
> 
> P.S.: The various Japanese phrases are pretty much sex-related.


End file.
